


Bending Desires

by Morgause Haldane (The_Haldanes)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Implied Toph Beifong/Katara, Improper Use of Bending, Improvised Sex Toys, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Morgause%20Haldane
Summary: Sokka was a little put out at having to go hiking when he could be taking it easy. How cool could the cave that Aang wanted to show him possibly be? - A sex bending cave could be that cool.





	Bending Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/gifts).



> I adopted another story fragment of kingkjdragon’s that had been called Energy Bending and it was Sokka topping Aang, but the contrarian in me wanted it the other way around. I couldn’t help but throw Zuko in, nor could I help but hint at Katoph.

While it was nice to get away from official duties and travel again with the reunited Team Avatar, Sokka was a little put out that almost as soon as they’d settled into the comfortable guest house Aang had developed a passionate need to go  _ hiking _ .

 

Sokka looked at Aang as they walked up the pass into the mountains. Tilting his head a bit in puzzlement, the older teen asked, “So, where are we going?”

 

“There is a super cool cave I found, I thought you’d want to see it,” Aang answered readily.

 

“What about Katara and Toph?” Sokka wondered, thinking wistfully of the girls relaxing at the guest house,  _ not _ hiking through the mountains.

 

Aang shook his head, “They wouldn’t be interested.”

 

“What about Zuko?”

 

With his back to Sokka, Aang smirked. “Oh, he’ll be following us soon, but he had something to finish. A letter to his uncle, I think. I told him where to find it.”

 

Sokka shrugged, feigning unconcern. “Sure, sure, how much longer?” he asked, stretching with a yawn.

 

“It’s not far now. See its right through those two rocks,” Aang said pointing ahead to the entrance to the hidden grotto he had in mind.

 

Coming up to the crevice in the rock, Aang slipped in sideways saying, “Follow me.”

 

Sokka eyed the opening dubiously, both of them had filled out in their later teens. But even though it looked like it was going to be a tight fit, Sokka slipped in following his friend.

 

It was dark once they got away from the opening, but Aang used his firebending to light the way. Just before Sokka meant to ask about how much longer it would be, the passage put them out into a cave. At first glance, Sokka could not see what was so cool about this cave that they had to hike all the way up here. The water tribesman shot an unimpressed look at his friend.

 

Aang chuckled, “Just wait, we have to move to the center.”

 

The avatar led his friend passed a grove of column-like structures to the open center of the cave. Sokka had only a moment to puzzle over the seemingly intentional pattern to the cracks on the cave floor before Aang had extinguished his flame plunging them into darkness.

 

Before Sokka could raise a complaint, he became aware of a gentle glow coming from the cave walls and the columns. The glow seemed to swirl and pulse in prismatic colors, and Sokka could not help but gape at the sight.

 

Feeling Aang’s eyes on him, Sokka conceded, “Alright, it is super cool.”

 

“If you think it’s cool now, just wait,” Aang declared, positioning himself at the center of the cracks on the cave floor.

 

“Go to one of the columns and place your hand against it,” Aang instructed. Seeing no reason not to, Sokka moved to place his hand against the column nearest him. Sokka was surprised to discover that the stone felt quite warm, and he nearly jumped when he saw the effect that touching the column had. Where he placed his hand, rainbow-colored waves rippled out before merging into the general pulse and swirl of light and color.

 

“Wow, that is something. How did you say you’d found this place?” Sokka asked, mesmerized by the changeable lights.

 

“I found it in a dream.”

 

Bewildered by the strange quality of Aang’s voice, Sokka turned to look at his friend. He was even more concerned to discover that the avatar’s eyes were glowing though not with the steady white light of the Avatar State, but with a swirling, kaleidoscope of color. The pattern on the cave floor was now lit up, reaching out to the columns ringed around it.

 

Sokka went to remove his hand from the column but found that he could not. Before he could begin to feel panic about that, the water tribesman felt a pulse of warmth throb through his whole body from where he was connected to the stone.

 

Gasping, he felt another pulse of energy thrum through him, this time white hot. Every nerve in Sokka’s body seemed to tingle with anticipation and need. His nipples were suddenly so sensitive that they were standing up just from the friction of his shirt. Fully hard, his cock was pressed, throbbing and leaking, against his pants. And to his immense embarrassment, his hole twitched and fluttered begging to be filled.

 

Looking back at his friend, Sokka saw that Aang was now levitating in the center of the cave and all the color and light seemed to ripple out from him.

 

“Wha-, what is going on? Are you doing this?,” Sokka demanded.

 

The glowing, polychromatic eyes turned to look right into Sokka’s. “I’m sorry Sokka, but I’m burdened by the desires of a thousand generations. Ever since I came of age, the desires have been building inside. I’m aroused all the time now. I find no relief, with others or by myself.”

 

Sokka’s face turned suddenly fierce, “Katara?”

 

“No!,” Aang grimaced, “You  _ know _ it didn’t work out. Most of the Avatar line has preferred men. Few if any has wanted women, so it couldn’t work with her because I don’t.”

 

“Oh, okay,” mollified, Sokka continued, “So why me, why all this?”

 

“I want you,” Aang stated bluntly, “And I need to share the load, what you felt was only a taste of the lust burning through me. The cave allows me to bend my  _ energy _ , my desire so that you feel it too.”

 

Suddenly Aang seemed uncertain, “You can leave though, I won’t hold you here if you don’t want...me.”

 

Sokka, his hand finally coming away from the column, stared at his friend. This incredible man who’d saved the world when he was only a boy, was asking for his help and saying he wanted him. Decision made, Sokka took a deliberate step backward and with his hands behind him placed both firmly on the multicolored column. The surge of heat was almost overwhelming, and Sokka began panting with renewed lust.

 

“Woh, wow. That feels,” Sokka panted, trying to catch his breath, “Nyah!” His knees go weak at another surge of heat causing Sokka to fall back against the column.

 

Aang seemed to light up with renewed confidence, and as Sokka watched, the avatar’s clothes began to smolder and char until they were nothing but ashes. A whirling breeze coming from nowhere rushed through the cave blowing the ashes from the airbender’s body. He then descended slowly settling back on his feet at the cave’s heart.

 

Sokka had to admit to himself that his friend had turned out really good looking. Tall, lean with chiseled definition and most importantly, a ten-inch monster standing out from a black patch of hair with precum pearled at the tip of the pink head. Groaning, Sokka’s felt his own cock twitch with desire and his hole clench with a need to be filled with that gigantic dick.

 

The avatar took his cock in hand and pumped it from base to tip causing precum to come drooling from his slit. Pinning Sokka with a look, Aang ordered, “Take your clothes off Sokka. Let me see you.”

 

His hands fumbling not from nerves but from arousal, Sokka began pulling off his clothes. Every shift or tug of the fabric seemed to brush all his most sensitive places stimulating him almost beyond bearing.

 

Finally naked, Aang was able to get his first real look at the only non-bender of his team. Sokka was more heavily built but not taller than Aang, his smooth brown skin stretched over well-trained muscles. His dusky nipples stood out begging for attention, and his six-inch cock was damp with all the precum he had been leaking.

 

“Turn around,” Aang husked, “Let me see your ass.”

 

Complying readily, Sokka turned on his heel showing off his strong back, thick thighs, and his high round butt. With a saucy smirk thrown over his shoulder, Sokka even reached back, grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart he showing off his pucker that was fluttering wantonly.

 

“Come here.” Sokka whirled to join Aang and saw his friend earthbend a short pillar from the middle of the cave floor that pulsed and swirled like the columns that ringed the cave. Once close enough, Aang grabbed Sokka and drew him into a fierce kiss while trailing his hands down to grasp and knead at the tribesman’s ass. The kiss quickly turned wet and messy.

 

Suddenly pulling away, Aang maneuvered Sokka to be lying on his back on the pillar before directing Sokka to hold his own legs up. Grabbing the Sokka’s hip, Aang dragged his ass back over the edge before taking one hand off and holding it up. 

 

As Sokka watched, the avatar seemed to bend water from somewhere manipulating it above his hand. Guiding it to his exposed pucker, Aang paused only a moment before bending it into his friend’s hole. Sokka let out an undignified squeal at the sudden intrusion. The water turned out not to be water exactly but was viscous and slick and now it coated the inside of his passage.

 

“I can’t wait any longer,” Aang warned harshly and the slick was followed by the head of the avatar’s giant dick. Despite the intense feeling of being filled, Sokka realized that Aang was waterbending the slick to stretch him and make way for his own massive cock.

 

Even with the waterbent slick, it still took some time before Aang bottomed out and Sokka could feel his friend’s balls slap against him. Starting slow, Aang gradually increased his tempo as Sokka began to moan and drive himself harder onto the dick stretching him wide.

 

Suddenly the glow of the cave dimmed as a new light source came into the cavern. Both men looked over to the opening and saw Zuko standing firebending a flame over his hand. Extinguishing the flame but not coming any closer, Zuko called out, “I see you’ve already started. You said that you needed me, but maybe I’m not that necessary after all.” Despite his words, Zuko made no move to leave but waited.

 

“I  _ need _ you,” Aang assured him quickly, before glancing down and seeing Sokka flopped back onto the pillar with his head tipped back over the other side so that he could stare lustily at Zuko. Aang amends, “ _ We _ need you.”

 

“Just put your hands on this stone,” Sokka urged, “It feels wonderful.”

 

Zuko walked slowly toward them visibly hard in his pants, stopping right in front of Sokka’s tipped back head and placing his hands on either side of it. The future Fire Lord let out a strangled moan as the warmth and the passion scorched through him. He had been aroused by what he’d seen as he arrived but now his whole body seemed lit up with desire.

 

“Sokka,” Aang purred, “Take his dick out and suck it.”

 

Wasting no time, Sokka wrestled the firebender’s cock from his clothes and pulled on Zuko’s hip as he guided the five-inch member into his mouth. The warm suction seemed to bring him out of his haze, and Zuko quickly grasped the back of Sokka’s head before fucking back into his throat. Aang took that as his cue to start fucking the non-bender’s hole with renewed vigor.

 

Sokka was feeling so warm and used, and loving every minute of it. The two fucking him groaned and grunted their pleasure at the heat of the tribesman’s ass and mouth. The sensations became too much and all three came thick cream filling Sokka’s ass and shooting down his throat just as it splashed over his toned stomach.

 

The dicks were removed from Sokka, who sat up gingerly, but both he and Zuko were surprised to see that Aang was still ragingly hard. Not missing a beat, Aang stalked around the pillar, his dick bouncing with each step. He grabbed Zuko and began to plunder his mouth as he loosened his clothing. 

 

Aang suddenly drew back impatient. “Take them off,” he demanded and Zuko complied readily.

 

“Now put your hands back on the stone,” urged Aang.

 

Zuko returned his hands to the stone, and after a tap on his ankle, he widened his stance leaning a little forward. In front of him was Sokka, still half sitting half kneeling, on the pillar with a little pool of cum that had leaked out of his gaping ass. He had put a hand down on his mostly soft cock and was pulling gently on it as he watched Zuko being arranged by Aang.

 

A little smirk from Sokka was the only warning Zuko got before slick invaded his hole and lined his channel suddenly. The future lord of the Fire Nation gave a high pitched sound that he would forever deny ever having made. But that was soon forgotten when the fat head of Aang’s prodigious cock pushed its way past his tight ring.

 

As Aang began to fuck into him, Zuko was distracted by Sokka going up onto his knees and drawing him into a wet and lewd kiss. The firebender broke it off to let out a heartfelt moan when Aang finally settled fully into his ass. 

 

With Aang pounding him, Zuko tipped a little too far forward and Sokka put his hand on his chest to steady him. As he did so, Sokka brushed over one of the firebender’s pink nipples eliciting a whine from him. Sokka smirked and attacked Zuko’s nipples, sucking on one and pulling and pinching the other before switching.

 

Zuko was mad with the stimulation, wriggling back onto the cock spearing him before being fucked forward into the hands and mouth tormenting his nipples. His cock, which had softened after cumming in Sokka’s throat, had returned to full hardness and was leaking precum onto the stone below. Finally, Sokka abandoned Zuko’s now cherry red nipples lying on his stomach, he gathered the bender’s hard cock back into his mouth.

 

Sokka, sucking on Zuko’s dick while lying sprawled on the pillar with his legs splayed, felt a nug at his used hole. Pulling off, he glanced behind him only to see a phallic shaped stone roughly the size of Aang’s dick and coated in slick, floating between his legs aimed at his ass. Realizing that Aang must be bending the stone, Sokka moaned as it was thrust in and he gobbled back down on Zuko’s cock continuing to moan and slurp at it while his hole was being fucked by Aang using earthbending.

 

Having opened his eyes to see why Sokka had pulled off, Zuko saw that the non-bender was now being fucked by a stone dildo. The sight was arousing enough, but the renewed urgency of Sokka’s mouth on his dick caused Zuko to thrust into his mouth and cum. 

 

Realizing that Zuko had cum, Aang withdrew saying, “Sokka, turn over onto your back facing this way.” Licking cum from his lips, Sokka turns over with the stone cock still inside him.

 

“Up you get,” Aang said as he helped Zuko up onto the pillar over Sokka. Lining the firebender’s hole up with Sokka’s drooling member, Aang gripped Zuko’s hips pulling him down until he sat firmly on the cock. “Now ride him.”

 

Doing as Aang bid, Zuko bounces happily on the six-inch dick though he felt himself leak at the edges from being stretched out by Aang’s monster. The tickling sensation drove him back to hardness, as did Sokka reaching up to play with his nipples again.

 

Aang removed the stone dick and replaced it with his own, fucking into Sokka’s well-lubed passage. It was not long before he left another load of cum in it. Drawing out, the avatar was still hard. He pressed Zuko to bend further forward, hooked two fingers into his asshole next to Sokka’s dick and pulled out, stretching the hole more. The fire prince whined and panted, but Aang found room and slowly shoved his cock up beside his water tribe friend.

 

Zuko shivered and twitched at being so open. Sokka had to hold still because of the tightness and only Aang moved in and out, pressing hard and deep. Zuko was utterly undone and came harder than he had ever before in his life. The strangling pressure was too much for Sokka, and he came as well. Watching the other two orgasm, Aang pulled out and pumped his own cock before spraying his companions with the last of his seed.

 

Sliding down off the stone pillar, Sokka and Zuko were joined by Aang sitting pressed against one another on the floor of the cave watching the glowing color continue to pulse and ripple. The three took some time to recover before Aang offered to clean them up.

 

Aang bent the moisture that quite literally covered their bodies, pulling it away before bending a gust of air to dry them off completely. Because Aang’s clothes were destroyed, they figure out a way to share two sets of clothes between three people before leaving the cave.

 

Nothing was said as they made their way down out of the mountains, but once they had returned to the road leading back into town Sokka reached over and took Aang’s hand. Looking at each other they couldn’t help but smile. Zuko, trying not to look affected, tried to pick up the pace but Aang reached out quickly catching his hand with his free one. Sokka and Aang both smiled at the future Fire Lord, and after a moment's hesitation, he smiled right back. They returned the rest of the way to the guest house hand in hand.

 

Upon returning the guest house late for dinner, the host made them a quick meal of soup in the kitchen before they traipsed back up the stairs. When they made it to the upper floor, Katara’s room door came sliding open.

 

“Where have you three been all day?” Katara asked irritably, looking them over. She saw three men wearing only enough clothes for two, Aang’s feet were bare, and all of them looked bone tired. They also looked really happy.

 

“We went hiking,” Sokka answered, looking over his sister’s shoulder to see Toph in nothing but a robe, looking unbearably smug. His eyes slid back to Katara and noticed a dark bruise on her neck above her own robe. “We found a super cool cave.”

 

“Did you,” She stopped to clear her throat, her cheeks going pink, “Did you have a good time?”

 

Sokka who’d been giving her a meaningful look replied, “Probably just as good a time as you.”

 

Everyone but Sokka and Toph seemed to go instantly red. Goodnights were said all around and the three men moved down the hall.

 

They retired to Zuko’s room as the guest house proprietor had given him the room with the largest bed. After washing the last remains of the day off, all three snuggled naked into bed. Upon waking the next morning, Aang declared that the other two should fuck him this time which they proceeded to do gladly as long as he would return the favor later.

 

The three didn’t emerge that whole day, but the girls were able to keep themselves occupied just fine.

 

The End.


End file.
